The Pony Detective
by WaterMelody
Summary: Inter-dimensional talk between Conan and Alex, my OC. Based off of lauralin89's picture on deviantArt. Link inside the story. First story so please review! :


**A.N. This is just a one-shot of something I thought of after seeing this picture on deviantArt: **http(colon slash slash)laurelin89(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)DC-MLP-Groupshot-180500026 **I thought it was pretty unique...and funny. I mean, c'mon. Who would think of this kind of crossover?**

It had been a hard day. There was another murder case, like usual. The Shonen Tantei-dan were with him, which - sadly- was becoming more like usual. What was strange about this case was that, at the end of it, Conan was feeling tired. Well, more tired than normal. He felt exhausted. He didn't know what caused him to feel so heavy, but he knew it was getting to him. He also knew he wouldn't be able to keep his kid-persona up around anyone, so Conan bid everyone goodbye and left to go to the one place he could really be alone: the Kudo mansion.

As he was walking, he mused on his life - rather, both his lives. Shinichi was a slight egotistical seventeen-year-old detective, who was in love with his best friend. Conan was an overly-bright, slightly less egotistical seven-year-old who wanted to be a detective. He was beginning to confuse the two. Shinichi was still seventeen, but he wasn't as arrogant as before. Conan was rumored to have a crush on his guardian, Mouri Ran. There were also countless times when both had acted as each other. For example, an old case where Shinichi was at dinner with Ran and someone was shot. When the culprit had given an answer that was too specific, instead of smirking and telling the man his mistake like he would've normally done, Shinichi just tilted his head, blinked and innocently said, "Ah-re? I didn't say anything about a gun." Not to mention the times Conan had accidentally spoken his thoughts outloud, causing everyone to stare at him because of the complicating reasoning. There are also the times when he didn't tranq Occhan, but instead confronted the criminals himself. He would let that infamous smirk come through, and he freaked the suspects out. As Conan thought about this, one question came to the front of his mind. How do you keep from confusing two people, when inside, you know they are the same person?

When this question presented itself, Conan reached the front gate of his house. He went through the gate and the front door, not pausing any longer than was necessary to toe off his shoes and slip on his house slippers.

He walked puposefully to the computer and booted it up. He tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited for the machine. _'I hope she's online'_ he thought. After the computer had finished loading, he logged onto his webcam and clicked **sign in**. '_Yosh! She is online'_ he thought, smiling, as the circle next to **DCotaku1412** turned green. A new window popped up, and a familiar girl was in it. "Kobenwa, Shinichi! How are you?" she said, grinning. Conan smirked and said, "It's 'Konnichiwa'." Then, he said, tiredly, "I am doing...fine."

The girl puffed her cheek in annoyance, then said, "Hey! Don't smirk at me. You know I'm still learning. And you are definitely not doing fine. What's wrong?"

Conan sighed. "I'm just confused. Tell me Alex-chan, how do you keep two people separate when they are the same?"

Alex 'hmm'd', well used to a melancholy chibi. "Well, I don't know... You just need to be organized, I guess. And you need friends who can tell the difference. Besides, Conan-kun is just an act. He's not real," she said softly, immediately picking up on the fact that he was talking about his situation. "And why do you have to keep them separate? You act like Shinichi, you just respond to a different name. And, you know, that's probably what keeps Ran-neechan from going insane from worry." She smiled, as softly as she was speaking, before going on. "You just need a break from acting. Then, you'll remember the answer to that question. That's where the cheering up and I come in!"

Conan chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. So, anything new on deviantArt?"

Alex smiled evilly. "Well, someone uploaded a _very_ hot pic of KaiShin. That might help."

He paled and stuttered. "No, thank you!" Conan squeaked, "I still haven't stopped the nightmares about the last one!"

The brown-haired girl giggled and didn't stop as she said, "Aw, too bad. And it was so _detailed_, too!"

He just squeaked again. Alex burst out laughing at his response. She couldn't help it. '_Well, when you have communications with the main character of your favorite anime and there are pictures like that out there, you have to show him' _she mused. Still snickering, she said, "I'm kidding. But there is this very...unique picture I want to show you."

Conan shuddered at the memory of the picture, then looked suspiciously at Alex. "It's not more yaoi, right?" he asked carefully. He did_ not_ want a repeat of the last time. He wasn't able to look at KID at the last heist, and he still wasn't.

She rolled her eyes. "No, it's not." She grinned slyly. "What, you don't trust me?"

"No." Conan deadpanned.

Alex smiled, then acted hurt. "That's mean Conan-otouto!" She sniffed. "I thought we were friends!"

Conan blinked and acted surprised. _Two can play at this game._ "Stop the presses! You actually got it right!"

Alex glared and stuck out her tounge. "Real original, Kudo. You know I'm getting better." Then, looking genuinely confused, she said, "Here's the photo. It was drawn by laurenlin89. I'm not quite sure where she got this idea, but it's...cute. Somewhat girly, but then again, the toy is girly too." She uploaded the picture, then squirmed in her seat. Conan looked at her, then cautiously clicked on the link. What showed baffled him for a second, before he burst out laughing. "What...*gasp* What is that?" He said, giggling.

The girl said, "I'm on the watch list for the detective-conan-club on deviantArt, and when this was uploaded, I was alerted. I think it's cute. You're the sukoshi ponī tantei!" She smiled when Conan glared.

"Really? The little pony detective? That's the best you can think of?...Wait, how did you even know that? You used Google Translate, didn't you?"

Alex returned the glare. "Shut up. It's not my fault I have to use it. I'm American, not Japanese. That's besides the point. What do you think of the pic?"

Conan glanced at the drawing again, and deadpanned, "The artist is nuts."

Alex glanced around and said, "Oi, oi. The artist is gonna read this. Don't insult her. And for the record, it's creative. You're just jealous 'cause you can't draw like that." She looked thoughtful for a second, then said, "You know, I don't think the glasses are gonna be a good enough disguise, considering the fact that the icon on your pony's butt is the same for both."

Conan looked affronted. "Wha...-that was the wrong way to say that, Al. You really need to think before you speak."

Alex looked at the chibi and smirked. "Oh, I did. I just wanted to make you uncomfortable. My deduction is that it worked. Am I right, Meitantei?"

Conan scoffed, "No." Then he changed the subject. "So what do the symbols mean?"

Alex's smirk grew wider. _Oh, yeah, that was subtle._ "You can't figure it out? You _are_ a famous detective."

Conan playfully growled, "Would you just tell me? My brain hurts."

Alex stared, not picking up on the 'playful' part. "Oh...sorry. The icons are the meanings of the kanji of their names. Sonoko is a garden, Ran is an orchid, Kazuha is a maple leaf, and because your name and Hattori's name don't have kanji, it was something that everyone would recognize. Baseball logo for him, and magnifying glass for you." Alex looked down. "...I'm sorry...I don't know how hard it is for you; no one can. But you just have to be optimistic." Alex strained a smile. "You gotta cheer up."

Conan shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. "I...I was joking. Sorry."

Alex's head shot up, and she blushed. "U-Uh, yeah..." Then the girl let out a real grin, letting the akward moment go. "You know, if laurenlin started mass producing these, I would have to buy a Hattori, Conan and Shinichi pony. They're sooo adorable!"

Conan glared. "Oi, oi..."

**A.N. And that's the end! :O Holy shitaki mushrooms, I finished a story! Constructive critism is very, very appreciated. Flames?...I'll just bake virtual cookies for the constructive reviewers. :) Check out the picture, otherwise this will make no sense...**

**Hey, challenge! Someone wanna do a fanfic about Conan's reaction to the yaoi? I may do one myself, but I think it would be fun to read other people's ideas.**

**Ja ne!**

**Melody-chan**


End file.
